To implement “what you see is what you get” on an intelligent terminal is always a dream of most users. For example, in 2009, Google launches a navigation and geolocation service “Google Maps Navigation” that is based on street views. However, this service needs to be supported by background-powerful geographic image data, a search and calculation capability, and a ubiquitous high-speed network link, and in many areas with narrow network coverage, such a service can hardly be implemented.